mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie
|temptitle = Future |temp = Future Trixie ID S9E26.png |tempwidth = |tempcaption = Future Trixie in The Last Problem |kind = Unicorn |sex = Female |occupation = Traveling magician School of Friendship guidance counselor (S9E20 onward) Rock farm worker (formerly) Queen of (formerly in ) Student at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns (formerly) |eyes = Dark grayish violet |mane = with stripes |coat = Brilliant azure |aura = (in Magic Duel, under the influence of the Alicorn Amulet) ( Issue #9) ( Hot Topic cover) |nicknames = The Great and Powerful Trixie, G an' PT, The Great and Apologetic Trixie, The Humble and Penitent Trixie, The Pathetic and Friendless Trixie, The Peat and Growerful Triskie, Trix, The Unscareable Trixie, Professor Trixie, Miss Powerful, The Great and Directionally Astute Trixie, Queen Trixianna the First, The Great and Powerful Roxy, Tx (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Spectacle/Showcase (mother) Jack Pot (father) Unnamed unicorn mare (ancient relative) |cutie mark = |voice = Kathleen Barr (English) Orjela Sulejmani (Albanian, S1E6) Eneida Rabdishta (Albanian, S3E5) Ivana Korolová (Czech, S1E6) Martina Štastná (Czech, S3E5 onwards) Nine Meijer (Dutch) Yasmine Yamajako (Finnish) Audrey D'Hulstere (European French) Kaya Marie Möller (German, until S7E17) Magdalena Turba (German, S7E17 ownards) Ilona Molnar (Hungarian, S1E6 and S3E5) Réka Laurinyecz (Hungarian, S6E6 onwards) Marisa Della Pasqua (Italian) Ryōka Yuzuki (Japanese, season 1) Erina Okuno (Japanese, season 3) Lee Mi-hyang (Korean) Yazmin Kaza (Malaysian) Agnieszka Fajlhauer (Polish) Lene Bastos (Brazilian Portuguese, S1E6) Michelle Giudice (Brazilian Portuguese, S3E5 onwards) Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Mihaela Gherdan (Romanian, S1E6) Anda Tamasanu (Romanian, S3E5 and season 6) Olga Zvereva (Russian, S1E6) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, S3E5 onwards) Christine Byrd (Latin American Spanish) Carmen Calvell (European Spanish) Daryna Muraschenko (Ukrainian, seasons 6-7 except S7E24) Sofiya Balan (Ukrainian, S7E24 onwards) |singing voice = Ambre Grouwels (European French) Luisa Wietzorek (German) Tímea Sági (Hungarian) Vlada Supryaga (Russian) |headercolor = #71b3e6 |headerfontcolor = #AEE5FF}} Trixie, or Trixie Lulamoon,The name "Trixie Lulamoon" is used for the human counterpart in the end credits of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and for pony and human counterparts in some merchandise. is a female unicorn pony and traveling magician. She is the main antagonist of Boast Busters and Magic Duel and a supporting antagonist in the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. She also makes multiple appearances in other episodes, chapter books, and the IDW comics. She tends to speak in the third person and refer to herself as "The Great and Powerful Trixie". The name Trixie is often a diminutive form of Patricia or Beatrice/Beatrix.__TOC__ Development and design Lauren Faust stated that the premise of Boast Busters called for a boastful unicorn character, who was originally envisioned as male. Writer Chris Savino came up with the current character of Trixie and her habit of speaking in the third person. Before season two started airing, Jayson Thiessen, one of the show's directors, said that he liked Trixie and could see potential for another story featuring her. Trixie was later hinted to return in person during the show's third season at some point. Jim Miller stated regarding No Second Prances, "We always wanted to bring her back. It was just a matter of finding a good place to do that." Trixie is one of the few ponies, along with Big McIntosh, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Granny Smith, Snips, Snails, Flim, Flam, Prince Blueblood, Joe, and Mane-iac, to have a single reflection in her eyes; most ponies have two, while foals have three. Additionally, her eyelashes face outward rather than sideways. Starting with To Where and Back Again - Part 1, however, she is consistently depicted with two reflections like most other ponies and more typical eyelashes. Trixie's hair and tail design is used for six background ponies in Bridle Gossip, four of which share her color scheme and the other two of which are colored differently. Five of these background ponies appear briefly near the beginning of The Return of Harmony Part 1. Another appears in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows. The book Mini Pony Collector's Guide identifies Trixie Lulamoon's cutie mark as a wand and a moon. A cutie mark with the same design as Trixie's but with a different color scheme (a yellow-starred purple wand with a purple moon, the same as one of those of "Lavenderhoof" and one of those of the Earth pony version of Orange Swirl and mostly the same as one of those of "Flounder" and one of those of Amethyst Star) is one of the available cutie marks in the online games Adventures in Ponyville and PonyMaker. Trixie's mane and tail styles are among the available manes and tails available in the latter game. An image of Trixie and her Equestria Girls human counterpart was leaked online in mid-February 2013. The dress that human Trixie wears in the image would be the dress she appears in at the Fall Formal Dance in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film. According to Lauren Faust on Twitter, Trixie also attended Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns; for Friendship is Magic Issue 40, Ted Anderson "had a line in an earlier version of the script in which Celestia greeted Trixie by name (”Welcome, Miss Lulamoon!”), but that was rejected by Hasbro, on the grounds that Trixie never went to the School for Gifted Unicorns", and Brenda Hickey—remembering Faust's statement and unaware of the rejection at the time—put Trixie in without being given any notes from Hasbro. Depiction in the series Season one In Boast Busters, Trixie arrives in Ponyville, having been rumored to be "the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria." At her show, Trixie boasts constantly about her great magical abilities. She claims to have vanquished an ursa major, an enormous celestial bear-like creature that normally could never be defeated by just one pony. Only two ponies, Snips and Snails, openly believe Trixie's claims and proclaim her as the most magical and talented pony ever. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack take Trixie's challenge to see who is better, only to be humiliated one by one. Twilight Sparkle, who fears that she might lose her friends if she shows off her magic like Trixie, doesn't accept the challenge and runs off. Trixie then proclaims herself victorious, and ends her show. After the show, Snips and Snails follow Trixie, fawning over her and asking to hear more of her stories until Trixie herself tires of it, and sends them away. Snips refers to her as "The G an' P T," shortening her title. Spike witnesses Snips' and Snails' behavior and is far more skeptical of Trixie's claims, telling them that they should not believe her until she demonstrates a comparable feat in front of them. This leads the pair to seek out an ursa themselves in the Everfree Forest. They draw the ursa minor into Ponyville, believing it to be an ursa major, and ask Trixie to use her magic tricks to defeat it. Her stage magic proves useless, and she admits that she can't defeat an ursa major and never has, and that she fabricated the whole story to make herself look better. Twilight then uses her magic to soothe the ursa minor to sleep and gives it a "bottle" of milk constructed from the water tower before sending it back to its cave in the forest. Trixie is surprised to find out that the monster they faced was actually an ursa minor, the baby version of an ursa major, who was only cranky after being woken up by Snips and Snails. After the explanation, however, Trixie resumes her arrogance, saying that Twilight will never have the same power as her, and once again proclaims herself "Great and Powerful." Trixie then uses a smokescreen to poorly conceal her exit from town. After it dissipates, she gallops out of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash starts after Trixie, but Twilight stops her, certain that Trixie will someday learn her lesson about bragging on her own. Multiple Trixies can be seen in the background shot of Ponyville's town square in Bridle Gossip, along with two ponies with the same design but different color schemes. Season two Multiple Trixies can be seen in the background shot of Ponyville's town square in The Return of Harmony Part 1, along with a pony with the same design but a different color scheme. She is mentioned in Ponyville Confidential by Rainbow Dash as being in the Gabby Gums column of the Foal Free Press which reveals her secrets but is not elaborated on in the episode. Season three Trixie makes her second major appearance in Magic Duel, returning to Ponyville and wreaking havoc using her new magic powers (fueled by the Alicorn Amulet), and then confronting Twilight Sparkle and challenging her to a duel as revenge. Trixie explains her motive for revenge is because after the time Twilight Sparkle had shown up Trixie when she defeated the ursa minor, Trixie could no longer perform her traveling magic show, as other ponies in Equestria mocked and ostracized her for it, and then she had to take a job at Pinkie Pie's family's rock farm to earn her keep, which in the end humiliated her. She proceeds to beat Twilight in the titular duel and banishes her from Ponyville. She then takes over Ponyville, remaking it in her own image, forcing its citizens to do labor for her, and punishing anyone who refuses. She is especially hard on Snips and Snails, constantly making them work harder. When Twilight returns claiming she knows Trixie cheated, Trixie fakes innocence, and when Twilight claims to have an amulet stronger than Trixie's she quickly calls this impossible but accepts a second duel when Twilight unrelentingly mocks her. In the second duel Trixie is only able to cast one spell before staring on in horror as Twilight performs spells that she herself cannot. Immediately after Twilight wins, Trixie steals her amulet claiming she can rule over all of Equestria with it. She removes her Alicorn Amulet and puts the new one on, but Twilight reveals this was all a trick she set up, and Rainbow Dash snatches away the Alicorn Amulet and gives it to Zecora to put back in hiding. At the end of the episode, Trixie provides fireworks to back Twilight's entertainment provision for the visiting Saddle Arabians, then apologizes to her whilst putting on her hat and cape from Boast Busters, explaining that the amulet had corrupted her and she couldn't stop herself from being cruel to everypony. Trixie asks Twilight for forgiveness, to which Twilight obliges. Following her declaration that she has become the "Great and Apologetic Trixie," she repeats her smokescreen escape, tripping whilst doing so. Season five In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Trixie makes a minor background appearance in an altered version of the timeline. She stands on top of a hut in the resistance village. Season six Trixie makes her third major appearance in No Second Prances. After several failed attempts to make a new friend, Starlight Glimmer meets and befriends Trixie. Twilight expresses uncertainty in their friendship due to their respective pasts. When Trixie plans to put on a magic show in Ponyville to display her repentance, Starlight volunteers to be her assistant. As they spend time together, Trixie admits to Starlight that she has always been jealous of Twilight. When Twilight eventually confronts Trixie and Starlight, Trixie reveals that she partly became friends with Starlight to one-up Twilight, much to Starlight's horror. After Trixie expresses her own heartbreak over her and Starlight's falling-out, Twilight convinces Starlight to assist in Trixie's magic show—performing a trick previously only carried out by pony magician Hoofdini—and the two new friends make amends. In Every Little Thing She Does, Twilight mentions that Starlight hasn't completed any friendship lessons since befriending Trixie. In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, Trixie accompanies Starlight to Our Town when she is invited to celebrate its Sunset Festival, and she later teams up with Starlight, Thorax, and Discord to save Equestria from a changeling invasion. Here, her eyes have two reflections each. In Part 2, Trixie's magic is disabled in the Changeling Kingdom due to the properties of Queen Chrysalis' throne. Because of this, she is forced to rely on her stage magic and illusions, using them to distract a changeling patrol. While inside the changeling castle, Trixie frequently teases and argues with Discord. She later serves as a distraction for Starlight Glimmer and Thorax to find and destroy Chrysalis' throne. After Chrysalis is defeated, Trixie joins the ponies of Starlight's old village to celebrate the Sunset Festival and engages in further back-and-forth with Discord. Season seven Trixie appears in Celestial Advice, where she, Starlight, Thorax and Discord are presented with Pink Hearts of Courage for defeating Queen Chrysalis. In All Bottled Up, Starlight begins teaching Trixie some transfiguration spells. After she transforms a salt-shaker into a teacup, she gets carried away and transforms all sorts of things into teacups. Later, Starlight attempts to teach Trixie a teleportation spell, but when attempting to make an apple teleport, she accidentally makes the Cutie Map teleport. As they search for the map, Trixie unknowingly angers Starlight with her nonchalant attitude toward the situation and the fact that she can't remember what she was thinking of when she cast the spell; unbeknownst to her, Starlight keeps storing her anger in a bottle. When Trixie catches Starlight putting more anger in the bottle, she tries to get a look at it, but the bottle accidentally breaks, infecting Granny Smith, Bulk Biceps and a jeweler pony with Starlight's anger. The trio attack Trixie, voicing Starlight's own frustrations toward her. Starlight manages to extract the anger, and admits her frustrations. Trixie apologizes for unknowingly angering her friend, and they reconcile. Trixie then remembers what she was thinking of when she teleported the table: the spa (as she was fondly remembering the day they met at the time). She and Starlight return the map to the Castle of Friendship, with Trixie suggesting that they erase the memories of the spa ponies so Twilight doesn't find out. In To Change a Changeling, Starlight and Trixie pay a surprise visit to the Changeling Kingdom and meet Thorax's brother Pharynx, the only changeling to not accept the hive's new way of sharing love. At Starlight's urging, she and Trixie try to convince Pharynx to abandon the old changeling ways, though this is minimally hampered by Trixie's flippant personality. Though Starlight and Trixie's actions nearly drive Pharynx to leave the changeling hive forever, he and the rest of the swarm eventually come together to drive off a maulwurf. In Uncommon Bond, Trixie becomes fast friends with Sunburst during his visit to Ponyville, discovering that he shares her fondness of prestidigitation. She later helps him reconcile with Starlight when the latter feels neglected throughout his visit. Season eight In Horse Play, Pinkie Pie mentions she bought untested magic fireworks from Trixie in a back alley at midnight. When the largest firework explodes, it creates an image of Trixie's face. In A Matter of Principals, Starlight hires Trixie as a substitute teacher at the School of Friendship, and as Trixie tries to perform a magic show for her class, Discord ruins it. In Road to Friendship, Trixie performs a show in Ponyville with her assistant Starlight. After the show, she is approached by a stallion from Saddle Arabia named Hoo'Far, who asks that she bring her magic show to his homeland. He also offers to trade his wagon for hers, but Trixie refuses. Trixie invites Starlight to join her on the trip, but while the trip starts out okay, the two mares begin to get on each others' nerves. When Starlight accepts Hoo'Far's renewed offer of a wagon trade, Trixie is outraged, and the two part ways. Trixie tries to get her wagon back from Hoo'Far, but is unsuccessful until a repentant Starlight returns. After proving their friendship to Hoo'Far, he agrees to reverse the trade. Trixie and Starlight return to Ponyville, believing such a long trip is too taxing for the both of them. ''Best Gift Ever'' In the one-hour special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Trixie appears walking with Starlight before One More Day, and sharing hot cocoa with Starlight in her wagon during The True Gift of Gifting. ''Rainbow Roadtrip'' In Rainbow Roadtrip, Trixie appears talking to Starlight in the beginning shot of Ponyville, and looks at Pinkie after she yells "Road trip!" Season nine In Student Counsel, Trixie is annoyed by how Starlight's dedication to her guidance counselor position is preventing them from spending any time together, and reminds her of how they need to help Maud and Mudbriar with their "Spring Solst-astic" party. After being forced to handle everything herself, Trixie encourages Starlight to take a break. She later assists Starlight and their friends in helping Terramar find Silverstream, who is seemingly lost. Once Silverstream is found, they all return to the party together. In Between Dark and Dawn, Trixie appears pulling her wagon during Lotta Little Things. In A Horse Shoe-In, Starlight takes over for Twilight as headmare of the School of Friendship, and Trixie suggests she get some help running the school. When Starlight expresses interest in hiring a vice headmare, Trixie assumes she will get the position due to being Starlight's friend. During the selection process, Trixie does not take teaching seriously, argues with Grampa Gruff during a parent/teacher conference, and endangers the students during a "field trip". A frustrated Starlight angrily tells Trixie she will never get the job, but they soon reconcile. Trixie suggests the more qualified Sunburst for the position of vice headmare, and Starlight appoints Trixie as the school's new guidance counselor. In The Ending of the End - Part 1, after being informed that Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow are on the loose, Trixie works with Starlight Glimmer to evacuate the School of Friendship before Starlight confronts Chrysalis in battle. In Part 2, she takes part in the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. In The Last Problem, Trixie attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony. She later appears as an older mare still serving as the School of Friendship's guidance counselor in future Ponyville during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Personality In Boast Busters, Trixie assumes a very theatrical personality and speaks dramatically in the third person, posing and setting off fireworks to complete the full effect Twilight Sparkle's positive, helpful, and humble attitude is contrasted by Trixie's over-the-top boasting and arrogant nature. Trixie claims to have saved Hoofington from an attack by an ursa major. However, when confronted by an ursa minor, she admits that her tale was fabricated and that even the ursa minor was an opponent far too powerful for her to contain. It's at this point where Trixie drops her "Great and Powerful" persona. Despite this brief display of honesty and fear, her frequent showboating alienates the other ponies. Trixie demonstrates arrogance and a penchant for mischief in Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell and Trixie Trucjes as well. She partners with Gilda to prank ponies in the former and uses her magic on Spike and Rainbow Dash in the latter. In Magic Duel, Trixie returns with her magic augmented by the Alicorn Amulet, and she uses this power to take revenge on Twilight in a magic duel, banishing her from Ponyville and subsequently setting herself up as the leader of the town. She shows no qualms about using innocent ponies such as Snips and Snails to prove her power. During the episode, Trixie keeps Mayor Mare in a cage and forces other ponies to do manual labor for her. However, upon the Amulet's removal and the loss of her power, she accepts her defeat against Twilight and meekly seeks forgiveness for how she treated her and her friends. At the end of the episode, Trixie once again drops her persona and speaks in the first person before referring to herself as the "Great and Apologetic Trixie". In later appearances, Trixie shows a genuine effort to change from her previous ways, but she is still very theatrical in her behavior. In part 4 of the Nightmare Rarity story arc, she helps defend Ponyville from the Nightmare Forces and gives emotional support to Princess Luna. In Issue #6, she reaches out to Rainbow Dash for help when Diamond Dogs crown her as their permanent queen. In Manehattan Mysteries, she expresses guilt for her past actions and forms a bond with Babs Seed. In Trixie never gives up!, she helps the Cutie Mark Crusaders with their cutie mark-related troubles. In No Second Prances, Trixie gives magic shows across Equestria as part of her "apology tour", bonds with Starlight Glimmer over their similarly troubled pasts, and shares with her new friend deep secrets about herself. In To Where and Back Again - Part 2, Trixie shows a tendency for sarcasm, especially when it comes to interacting with Discord. Trixie reacts poorly to dangerous situations, quickly succumbing to panic and terror. But she is capable of genuine acts of courage despite this, such as when she attempts to stop the ursa minor after her fans encourage her and when she sacrifices herself to a horde of changelings in order to buy Starlight and Thorax time to get away. Trixie also has a habit of not recognizing how her actions affect others. In All Bottled Up, she was completely oblivious to how her nonchalant attitude regarding the lost map was enraging Starlight. But once Starlight made her feelings clear, Trixie was genuinely regretful over it. As shown in Road to Friendship, Trixie's constant time on the road has made her highly skilled and experienced in how to operate on her travels, such as how to ration money for the trip, and the best places to resupply. In Student Counsel, she expresses a need to keep her promises, intent on carrying out every favor Maud and Mudbriar requested of her and Starlight for their party, and getting angry when Starlight's dedication to her work prevents them from doing so. In A Horse Shoe-In, Trixie, despite not taking teaching seriously, acknowledges Starlight's desire for help in her new position as headmare and sticks up for Gallus when Grampa Gruff shows little interest in his education, which leads Starlight to recommend her for the position of guidance counselor. Magic Befitting her profession as an illusionist, Trixie demonstrates a special talent for stage magic throughout most of her appearances, able to create fireworks and illusions and having numerous magician's tools of the trade at her disposal, including magic wands, playing cards, never-ending handkerchiefs, and smoke bombs. She is also capable of standard telekinesis, but her affinity for real unicorn magic is initially limited. While under the influence of the Alicorn Amulet, Trixie's magic is augmented to the point at which she can cast spells beyond even Twilight's ability, such as age spells. In No Second Prances, Trixie admits to Starlight Glimmer that, as good as she is at stage magic, she's not as good a spell-caster as Twilight or as good a stage magician as her hero, Hoofdini. As of All Bottled Up, Trixie has begun learning real magic spells like transfiguration and teleportation under Starlight's tutelage. But, as seen in To Change a Changeling, she still has some difficulty in casting teleportation spells. In Road to Friendship, Trixie levitates her own body and shields Starlight from flame geysers. In A Horse Shoe-In, Trixie teleports a small section of Froggy Bottom Bogg into one of the School of Friendship's classrooms. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Trixie appears in the establishing panning shot of Canterlot and later setting off fireworks during We Got This Together. She also appears with Starlight during the end credits. Other depictions IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Trixie appears on the Hot Topic cover of , on cover A and pages 10–11 and 14-15 of , on pages 8–9 of , on a sketch card bundled with one of the deluxe hardcover releases of The Return of Queen Chrysalis and shown in page 15 of My Little Pony Art Gallery, and on the Hot Topic cover of . An alternate universe version of Trixie is shown as an Alicorn in a stained glass window labeled "Humility" on page 12 of . Trixie also appears on cover A, cover B, and the Hot Topic cover of , and on cover A and cover B of . In the story of the two aforementioned issues, Trixie is accused of stealing a priceless diamond in Manehattan and cooperates with Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Apple Bloom, and Babs Seed in clearing her name. Trixie also appears in under the control of kelpie magic and on the Hot Topic cover of . In , Trixie appears as a filly in a flashback on pages 4, 9, and 12. Of , Trixie appears on the Fried Pie Comics cover. In , Trixie appears on page 16. On page 2, she appears celebrating Nightmare Night with Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer. On pages 8-9, she appears discussing Fluttershy's behavior with Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. In , Trixie is mentioned on page 16. In , Ocellus briefly takes on Trixie's appearance as part of her school project. My Little Pony Micro-Series Trixie appears on page 2 of and on a Jetpack Comics cover RE and a Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics cover RE of . My Little Pony: Friends Forever Trixie appears on the regular cover, the SUB cover, a Larry's Comics cover RE, and another cover of , in the story of which Trixie is appointed queen of the Diamond Dog kingdom of Dimondia because they believe she can locate gems with her magic. She calls on Rainbow Dash to give an aerobatic performance for her subjects, but in actuality, she needs Dash's help in leaving Dimondia because the dogs (and her magic crown) prevent her from doing so. Trixie and Rainbow Dash come up with a plan to make the Diamond Dogs lose faith in Trixie as their queen. When Trixie endangers the Dogs' hoard of jewels, their lack of faith in her frees her from the crown's magic, and she and Rainbow Dash are able to get away. Trixie thanks Rainbow Dash for rescuing her, and Dash tells Trixie to stay out of trouble. Trixie also appears on page 19 of , on page 2 of , and on Books-A-Million cover RE of . In , Trixie is hired on as Sapphire Shores' visual effects expert for her concert at Manehattan's Madison Mare Garden and partnered with costume designer Rarity. Because of Trixie's past deeds, Rarity is slow to trust Trixie at first. But after their lack of teamwork results in a fire accident during dress rehearsal, Rarity gives Trixie another chance, and they work more cooperatively to bring concert preparations together. My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights In the Nightmare Knights mini-series, Trixie helps Princess Luna, Stygian, Capper, and Tempest Shadow pull off a heist in Princess Eris' casino in an alternate world. Luna and Stygian find her performing at Yakyakistan. After her performance insults the yaks, forcing her and the others to flee, Trixie agrees to join the team, wanting to play a part in helping to defend Equestria rather then be stuck on the sidelines again. When the group enter the casino, Trixie's attention is caught, first by a game offering powerful magical artefacts, then by an alternate version of Twilight styling herself "The Great and Powerful Twily", whom Trixie immediately challenges. Trixie succeeds in defeating her foe, but is knocked out and captured by Eris before she can finish gloating. When Daybreaker turns on Eris, Trixie uses her magic illusions to simulate her and her team's capture to fool her. After Eris' defeat, Daybreaker takes over her position of power and allows Trixie and the others to return to their own world, where they go their separate ways. Chapter books Trixie is featured as an antagonist working together with Gilda the Griffon in My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. She is first mentioned in chapter 9, "A Head in the Clouds," and first appears in chapter 10, "Drinking the Lily Pad Slime." Gilda calls her by the nickname "Trix." Trixie is also mentioned in chapters 5 and 8 of Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite, alluding to the events of No Second Prances. Trixie is the main character of the novel Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Trixie appears in All About Alicorns, and in a photograph in The Magic of Friendship. Fundamentals of Magic Trixie appears in Types of Magic, and Spells. Magazines Trixie is the main antagonist in the Dutch magazine story Trixie Trucjes. When Spike says that Twilight Sparkle is the greatest unicorn in Equestria, Trixie turns him pink. After Twilight changes Spike back to normal, Trixie laughs at her and creates twenty duplicates of Rainbow Dash. Twilight and Trixie don't know which one is the real one. After the real Rainbow Dash is revealed, Trixie apologizes to Twilight and admits that "there is something that Twilight can do and Trixie can't." In the European magazine story Trixie never gives up!, Trixie tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders how she got her cutie mark. As a filly, Trixie was an aspiring magician, but she faces ridicule from audiences in Appleloosa and Rainbow Falls and Fancy Pants in Manehattan. Despite this, she never gives up, and she finally earns her cutie mark after enough practice. In the [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 69 comic Daring friends and the missing story!, Trixie appears on pages 6 and 7 performing at the Canterlot Magic Fair. When Twilight and Starlight appear searching for A.K. Yearling's long-lost manuscript, Trixie tells them that Discord borrowed it from her without asking. My Little Pony mobile game Trixie has been featured in the mobile game since its first release. She has been named in-game as "Trixie the Magnificent" and "Trixie the Magnificant." Her description in-game is "A traveling magician and one-mare show, Trixie likes to show off and exaggerates about her magical abilities." She is the protagonist of the "Nightmare Knights" event, in which she retells the adventure-with some variations-to Starlight Glimmer. Future Trixie was added to the game the version 5.8 update, and serves as a boss battle helper during "The Crowning Achievement" event. Her description states "It isn't ours to speculate on Trixie's future, but we're sure it's going to be just as great and powerful as her present!" ''My Little Pony: Puzzle Party'' As an Easter egg, Trixie is listed at the very bottom of the game credits for "Special Special Thanks" as "Trixie Lulamoon: The Great and Powerful". Hasbro Showroom 2013 Two Trixies, along with two each of Rainbow Dash and Applejack, appear in a 3D-animated video regarding 2012, done by Vink for Hasbro Chile. The Elements of Harmony guidebook The traveling magician '''TRIXIE' believes she's quite superior to other ponies and has been known to exaggerate her abilities from time to time. Recently, the Great and Powerful Trixie became remorseful once she was shown the error of her evil ways.'' Volume II guidebook TRIXIE is a magician whose jealousy of Twilight Sparkle made her mean and vengeful. Or was it her lack of real magical skills that made her that way? ''Hmmmmmm. Trixie eventually loosened up, making amends with her former rival. Now she tries her best to be a good pony...for the most part.'' Promotional material A My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad promotional image posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page on March 4, 2015 uses fanart of Trixie and Twilight. Trixie is featured in the "One Million Friends" poster on the My Little Pony Facebook page, posed the same as in the later-released episode No Second Prances. HubNetwork.com description This star of a one-pony magic show calls herself the Great and Powerful Trixie. She challenges Twilight Sparkle to dual duels and loses the first when our heroine tames a celestial beast. Next, Trixie swipes the magical Alicorn Amulet to take over Ponyville ... but she finds out that friendship really is the most powerful magic of all. Merchandise A translucent mini-figure toy of Trixie, named Lulamoon in Europe and Trixie Lulamoon in the U.S., appears in the fourth wave of mystery packs. Her pose and mane style are the same as the Rarity mini-figure toy mold. The collector card accompanying the toy has different descriptions between the European and U.S. releases, respectively stating that she "has a favourite star" and "is great at magic tricks." Trixie Lulamoon was later released in brushable toy form as a single release in the Pony Wedding eighth wave of Playful Ponies and with glitter on her cutie mark as part of the Toys "R" Us exclusive Collector Series Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon. According to the Pony Wedding single package, Trixie Lulamoon "is great at magic tricks, but sometimes she likes to show off a little too much." A second Trixie Lulamoon mini-figure toy appears in the fifth wave of mystery packs, again with the same pose and mane style as the Rarity mini-figure toy mold but without any translucency. The European release includes a collector card stating that she "likes showing off," while the U.S. release includes a collector card that uses the same description as the first U.S. collector card. A third Trixie Lulamoon mini-figure appears in the sixth wave of mystery pack toys, this one with the same pose and mane style as the Twilight Sparkle mini-figure toy mold and with a three-dimensional star as part of her cutie mark. The U.S and the U.K. release includes a collector card that still uses Rarity's pose and mane style, and uses the same description as the first two U.S. collector cards. A fourth Trixie Lulamoon mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. Unlike the mini-figure toys and the first three collector cards, this collector card features Trixie's mane style. This collector card uses the same description as the first three U.S. collector cards. Several T-shirts featuring Trixie were released by Mighty Fine and distributed through WeLoveFine and/or Hot Topic. One T-shirt distributed through Hot Topic features Trixie on a wanted poster that parodies the "Have You Seen This Wizard?" wanted poster for Sirius Black seen in the film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} From The Maud Couple onward, Trixie appears in the intro sequence. Quotes page 15}} page 8}} page 6}} page 17}} pages 21 and 22}} page 7}} page 22}} Gallery See also *Trixie (EG) * * * Notes References de:Trixie es:Trixie gl:Trixie no:Trixie pl:Trixie pt-br:Trixie ru:Трикси sv:Trixie id:Trixie Category:Farmers Category:Previous royalty Category:Reformed antagonists Category:School for Gifted Unicorns students Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers Category:Featured articles